


The Cutie Pie Boy and The Blue Balloon

by littlesalemwinchester74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Kidverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary took her boys to the zoo for a weekend. While they're looking at the tigers, Dean sees something even more interesting. That boy is a Cutie Pie and Dean wants to be his friend, but he's too shy to talk to him. He doesn't want to lose him, though...and that's when he gets the Great Idea to use his blue balloon to make a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutie Pie Boy and The Blue Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Kayla, who gives me all the ideas for all my fics. She's a doll. I love her.

Dean clung to his Mommy's hand, not wanting to get lost. His other hand held tight to the ribbon of the blue balloon he'd gotten when they got to the zoo. Sammy's balloon was red and it was tied to the tray on his stroller, but Sammy didn't seem to care too much about it. All he cared about was the dumb monkey sucker the lady with the balloons gave him. Babies were weird.   
Mommy had promised to take them to see the tigers. Tigers were Dean's favorite, and he'd been waiting all day to get to see them. They had already seen the monkeys and the elephants and the giraffes and the flamingos and the hyenas and the really big snake. That one kind of scared Dean, but he didn't say so. The alligators were kind of scary, too, but he pretended to be really brave so Sammy wouldn't get scared. That was what big brothers were supposed to do.   
“Mommy, where are the tigers?” Dean asked for what was probably the fiftieth time.   
Mary smiled down at her older son. “We're almost there now, Dean. I promise.”  
Dean huffed a breath but he knew Mommy wouldn't lie. And sure enough, there! A roar came from somewhere close by, followed by a few screams and a lot of laughing. Dean instantly perked up and pulled on Mommy's hand, hoping to make her walk faster.  
“There they are! There's the tigers!”  
Mary laughed. “Dean, slow down! I can't push your brother that fast. Do you want him to tip over?”  
Of course Dean didn't want Sammy to tip over, but he did want to see the tigers. He slowed down a little bit but he was bouncing as he walked.   
They were almost to the tigers when Dean saw him. There was a little boy who was probably five or six. He was holding someone's hand, too, and they were looking at the lions. Dean couldn't stop looking at that boy. He was what Dean's Mommy would call a “cutie pie”. He looked really nice, like he would be really fun to play with. Dean wondered what that boys name was and if he would be Dean's friend.   
But of course, they finally reached the tigers. Dean was so excited that he forgot about the boy for a minute, and when he'd seen his fill of the tigers and turned around to find him again, he was gone. Dean didn't understand why he was sad all of a sudden. He didn't even know that kid, why should he be sad about him?  
Sammy started shouting something about fishies, so Mary told Dean it was time to go look at the fish. Dean had already seen the tigers and that cutie pie boy was gone, so what did he care? Still feeling sad, he followed Mommy over to the little pool full of rainbow fish. But then—oh!  
There he was!   
That cutie pie boy was back! He was looking at the fish, too! And he was only a little bit away from Dean! Dean let go of his Mommy's hand and hurried over to the boy. But before he reached him, he suddenly got shy. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he didn't want to lose him again. Then he had a great idea! The cutie pie boy was wearing a frog backpack and on the top was a loop to hang it on a coat rack, like the one in the back of Dean's classroom. The woman who'd been holding the boy's hand was gone now, and the boy was standing alone. Dean took his chance and rushed up. Very carefully, he tied the ribbon of his balloon through the loop on the boy's backpack and rushed back to his Mommy.   
There! Now when Dean was ready to talk to the cutie pie boy, he would be able to find him! He would just have to find his balloon. He was so smart!  
Dean, Sammy, and their Mommy looked at some more animals before Mommy said it was time to go home because Sammy needed to take a nap. Dean was nervous, looking around anxiously for his blue balloon tied onto the frog backpack. Just when he thought he'd lost the boy for good and he would never see him or his balloon again, some tall girls ran over to the guy with the popcorn and Dean saw him. There was the cutie pie boy.   
Now was Dean's chance. It was now or never! Dean left his Mommy and Sammy looking at stuffed animals and ran over to the boy. Only he didn't pay attention to where he was going and he tripped over his untied shoelace and ran right into the boy.   
They both fell down. Dean looked up at the boy with a sheepish look on his face, and was relieved to see him smiling.   
“You trip a lot, too?” The boy asked.   
“My shoe came untied,” Dean explained. “I tripped on the laces.”  
“Oh.” Suddenly the boy's face brightened. “Hey, you're the one who tied the balloon on my backpack!”  
Dean felt himself blush. He hadn't realized he'd been caught. “Um...yeah.”  
“How come?”  
“I...didn't want to lose you. I wanted to talk to you, but I was too shy.”  
“Oh. You shouldn't be shy, I would talk to you.”  
“I didn't know that yet.”   
“What did you want to say?”  
“I wanted to know if you'd be my friend,” Dean mumbled, feeling shy again.   
“Is that all? Sure, I'll be your friend.” The boy was grinning away like he'd just found out he was having chocolate cake for breakfast. “I'm Cas.”  
“I'm Dean.” Dean smiled back, feeling his shyness melt away.   
“Do you want your balloon back?”  
“No, that's okay. You can keep it.”  
“Wow, thanks!” Cas looked up at that blue balloon like it was the greatest thing in the world.  
Dean kind of had to agree.


End file.
